The present invention relates to a data recording method, a data recording apparatus and a data recoding medium, and it relates, in particular, to the data recording method, the data recording apparatus and the data recording medium being suitable when executing download recording onto the recording medium.
A service of downloading AV contents from a server on the Internet on an optical disc, such as, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) or a BD (Blu-ray Disc, registered trademark), etc., is available. For example, with a DVD recorder or a personal computer software enabling “DVD Burning”, which is provided KDDI Corp., it is possible to protect contents with using CPRM technology and to download them to be recorded on a recordable type DVD.
On the other hand, although downloading onto the BD is now on a stage of studying the standardization thereof, but through a method disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-159233), for example, it is possible to download plural numbers of contents, additionally, onto the recordable BD medium, such as, a BD-R or BD-RE, etc.
Also, a method for recording with a BDMV format, which is mainly applied in a BD-ROM, i.e., a recording medium for exclusive use of reproduction, onto the recordable BD medium, such as, the BD-R or BD-RE, etc., in the following Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-179671).
With the BDMV format, each scene is divided, separately, into the files by a unit, being called a “clip”, and as a rule of naming the clip, a sequence of five (5) digits of'integers is used (Non-Patent Document 1).
For example, there can be considered the structure that AV contents of a movie, being constructed with 10 pieces of scenes, is made up with 10 pieces of stream files, e.g., from 00000.M2TS to 00009.M2TS.
<Prior Art Documents>
<Patent Documents>
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-159233 (2008); and
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-179671 (2007).
<Non-Patent Documents>
[Non-Patent Document 1] White Paper Blu-ray Disc Format 2.B Audio Visual Application Format Specifications for BD-ROM March 2005.